


Split

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [47]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: A lab accident leaves Pudding with two Tarutos to play with.





	Split

While Pudding is at cheerleading practice, Taruto is always bored out of his mind. He used to go to her practices, but the squad nearly unanimously (with the exception of Pudding herself) voted to ban him from the stands, not liking the way he ogles and distracts their captain. That means he has nothing to do when he’s alone during that time, and so, he decides to spend his afternoon in Pai’s lab, bugging the older alien to get some entertainment.

But Pai is as boring as anything else, barely acknowledging him other than to tell him not to touch anything. Taruto hovers around him while he works, trying to figure out what he’s doing for himself before finally asking, “So? What are you working on?”

“Something that could change the world forever,” he says vaguely, and Taruto presses him for more answers. “It could solve the problem of hunger both here and on our home planet by duplicating things. However, it’s not anywhere near complete.”

“Huh? What’s wrong with it?”

“Everything I duplicate vanishes eventually, but not in any specific amount of time. I still have a lot more data to gather before I can proceed. It’s all very frustrating,” he says, more to himself than to Taruto. “Yes, I have a lot of work left to do.” With that, he busies himself with more lab work, and continues acting as if Taruto isn’t there at all.

Of course, Taruto is so fascinated by the idea, that he soon finds his curiosity getting the better of him. Pai can really clone things? How does he do it? How does it work? What’s it like? Though he knows better, when Pai’s back is turned, he reaches down to touch something, just barely. He doesn’t think it could possibly do any damage...and then there is an explosion.

Needless to say, the lab is left a mess and Pai is even more frustrated than before, going off on Taruto for not listening to him, and for potentially destroying some of his very valuable research in the process. However, it is while he’s lecturing the younger alien that the smoke begins to clear. For a moment, Pai thinks that he’s just seeing double, but then, he realizes that’s happened.

Taruto has cloned himself.

~X~

“...and, if past experiments are anything to go off of, the duplicate will vanish eventually,” Pai concludes. “I can’t tell you exactly when, but it shouldn’t be too long. The main problem is that neither of them, and I, don’t know which one is the original and which is the duplicate. Finally, having never cloned a living creature before, I do not know what, if any, will be the lasting effects.”

Pudding, who has just arrived home from school to find two- no, three- aliens waited for her, hasn’t even had time to change out of her uniform. She has absolutely no idea what is going on, and Pai’s explanation does not do much to clear up her confusion. All she knows now is that she has two Tarutos to play with, which means that she can have twice the fun.

“I have the perfect way to pass the time until we can figure more out!” she announces, her optimism and excitement surprising Pai. But, since there’s nothing more he can do, he leaves, telling them to please let him know as soon as anything changes.

Once they are alone, Pudding drops to her knees between the two of them, unzipping both of their pants to free their cocks, and taking both in each hand, stroking them to an erection.

Once she’s got them to that point, she keeps stroking one while wrapping her lips around the other, sucking him off for a little while before she switches over to the other, alternating between one and the other, sucking one off while she strokes the other off, and while she does this, her ears and tail pop out, partially transforming her due to her excitement.

She has switching between the two of them down to an art in no time, and it’s while she’s in the middle of switching, with both of her hands working on both of the cocks, when they both come, causing her face to be covered in seed from both directions. Pudding greedily licks her lips before saying, “Alright, boys, I think it should be up to the two of you to clean up the mess you made.”

“Alright,” they both agree in unison, creating what sounds like an odd sort of echo, and then they both get on their knees, leaning forward to lick at her cheeks, and she giggles as they lick up all of the mess, completely licking her face clean. Once they have that done, they give her a kiss on each cheek at the same time.

When they both stand back up, Pudding wraps her lips around one of their cocks, drawin him as deep in her throat as she can manage, while she shifts her position, bending over and flipping up her skirt and pushing down her panties, giving the other one an open invitation to take her pussy. He gladly takes that invitation, burying his cock inside of her, and she moans around the other Taruto’s cock while she gets fucked.

She wraps her arms around one’s waist and her legs around the other, balanced between the two of them while they spit roast her. It’s her first time ever trying anything like this, and she moans loudly, enjoying this position that she’s never had the chance to try before. The experience is only enhanced by the knowledge that she’s making two of her boyfriend feel good, or that she’s making Taruto feel twice as good, or something to that degree. The details are far too complicated for her to try to figure out right now, and all she really cares about is getting off, and getting both of her boyfriend off again.

While one thrusts into her pussy, the other begins to thrust down her throat. Pudding does what she can with both her mouth and her internal muscles, though the clones have soon entirely taken control of the situation, using her just as she wants to be used. She can feel them both growing close at the same time, and wonders just how linked up their senses are, and wonders how connected they are, and soon stops wondering things altogether as her own orgasm grows closer, as she loses herself entirely to the pleasure.

When both Taruto’s come, one filling her pussy and the other filling her throat, she comes as well, all three climaxing in unison. They all take some time to catch their breath, but Pudding is the first of the three to recover, and she pushes the one she was sucking off into the recliner, climbing on top of his lap and capturing his lips in a kiss as she sinks down onto his cock. As he moans into the kiss, he reaches his hands and grabs her ass, spreading her cheeks to invite his double to take her from behind.

The other Taruto steps forward, grabbing onto her hips as he pushes inside of her as well. As soon as he plunges inside of her, she lets out a moan louder than Taruto is used to, grinding her hips as she’s surprised by just how amazing it feels to be penetrated from both sides. Yet again, it’s something that she’s never experienced before, and something that she never really thought that she would, or that she would enjoy this much.

As both Tarutos sync up their movements, thrusting in rhythm with one another, pushing her back and forth, she begins to moan and scream louder and louder than before, and they are surprised by her volume. It’s quite easy to tell that she’s having the time of her life, and both lean forward, a mouth against either ear, as they murmur, in unison, “Does my naughty little monkey love getting in the ass and the pussy at the same time?”

Pudding lets out a scream of confirmation, and says, “Even though you’re both in different holes, I can feel both of your cocks rubbing against each other and it feels amazing! So good! Please, please, fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk for a month!”

Though the likelihood of that actually happening is slim, they do what they can to oblige. Thrusting in and out of her in perfect rhythm, working in tandem with their partner, pushing her back and forth, faster and harder until she’s screaming out more and more in pleasure. The shift in pace is not difficult for the clones to keep up with, having a better sense for one another than they do even for Pudding, connected by something they can’t explain, the same sort of connection that makes it impossible for them to tell themselves apart and determine which one of them is even the original.

Whatever the case, it is this connection that allows them to give Pudding such a wonderful experience, keeping up with her demands with no trouble, not only because they both share enough memories to know her equally as intimately, but because they know each other so inside and out that it is almost like a hivemind effect. Whether or not Taruto actually understands that sort of thing is beside the point.

They come at the same time, just as before, buried inside of her as they let go, and that is enough to trigger an orgasm for her as well, one that is much stronger than any of them are used to for her. She nearly seizes up as her body is wracked with the spasms of her climax, and she cries out so loudly, much louder than before, as both of her holes clench tight around the boys, their shallow thrusts prolonging all of their pleasure, dragging out their orgasms for as long as they possibly can.

Finally, the three of them come down from this, though it does take them a little time to catch their breath. The boys recover first, and the one in her ass pulls out and stands, helping her onto her shaky feet while both of them work on getting her undressed, even while she is still lost in the afterglow. They get her out of her rumpled uniform slowly but surely, before turning her around so that the Taruto in the recliner can have his turn at her ass.

His partner lowers her onto him, while he puts an arm under each leg, spreading her legs as she sinks down onto his cock, leaving her wide open for the other Taruto to take her from the front, something that he is all too glad to do. She speaks to encourage them, but she is still delirious from their last round, so much so that she is barely coherent, that they can barely understand anything that she’s saying.

Only a few messages are clear, such as, “Go on,” and, “Double team your horny little monkey!” From that point on, even if they can’t quite understand the words she is saying, it’s plain that they carry the same meaning, and they do exactly as she asks of them.

They fall into a similar rhythm from before, switching their parts seamlessly as they thrust in tandem, trading off, pushing in and out of Pudding, pushing her between the two of them. She cries out, losing her coherence more and more as they double team her. Even though she is still recovering from before, she loses herself in this, already addicted to having them both and keeping them both entirely to herself.

She’s close again in no time at all, tensing around them, tightening and working their members even harder, pushing both of her Taru Tarus close right along with her. Once she is pushed over the edge, it is enough to drag them over with her, triggering another group orgasm. Once again, they take their time to recover, and, once he’s able to, the standing Taruto reaches for Pudding’s legs, wrapping them around his waist and lifting her, his partner helping with the transfer. He remains buried in her pussy as he lifts her, carrying her back and grabbing her by her wrists, letting her fall backwards until her head is hanging low enough for her mouth to reach the other Taruto’s cock, her flexibility helping with this.

The other Taruto begins using her mouth without hesitation, and she is too lost in pleasure to care about what they were just using, eagerly sucking him off. She is more than happy to be used by both copies of her lover, and she is pounded into by one while she uses her mouth to pleasure the other. Though she was the one to start things, the boys were able to catch on quickly, taking over and making good use of her.

She can barely handle all of this, and even for her, it’s quite a bit, and drains her stamina, but still, she can’t get enough of her split boyfriend. She wishes that she could go forever like this, but, at the very least, she will take as much of this as she can get. As her pleasure mounts again, she can’t take it, the pleasure is so much that she would give anything to prolong it. Even so, she knows that she’s wearing herself out, that she’s barely even lucid anymore and that she will likely have to stop once all three of them have come.

For her, she feels that that won’t be very far off, though she tries to hold off long enough to be able to come with both of the boys again. The way it seems, the two of them will always be synced up, so she just has to make sure that she can sync up as well. It isn’t a very long wait for her, at the very least, and it isn’t long at all before the two of them are both moaning out in ecstasy, one Taruto filling her with his seed while the other shoots it down her throat and she gladly swallows it.

All the while, she is wracked with her own pleasure, coming just as hard as before, moaning loudly even while she is swallowing. The boys look down at her, lost in afterglow, and decide that, since she’s worn herself out, it’s time for her to get cleaned up and get some sleep. They both pull out of her together and the seated Taruto rises to help the other support her, the two of them leading her to the bathroom and getting her into the shower.

They do a very thorough job of washing her once they’re in the shower, and between the two of them they are able to get her cleaned up all while making sure that she doesn’t collapse due to exhaustion. After that, they lead her to bed to let her lay between the two of them, none of them bothering with sleep wear, when she suddenly speaks up, her voice soft due to her exhaustion.

Even though she knows she’s completely spent, she says, “I have one last request. Please, can you both double stuff my pussy?”

The boys, though surprised by the request, find that they’re very eager to do this, and very eager to try to fit themselves inside of her, together. First, one Taruto pushes inside of her, and this does not take much effort after their activities, but the second Taruto takes a lot more work. He has to slowly fit himself inside of her, allowing her pussy the time to stretch around him and accommodate him, but once he has managed to fit himself, the clones begin working in tandem, rubbing against each other inside of her as they gently thrust.

“I’ve never felt so full,” she murmurs in a dreamy sounding voice that is partially due to how tired she is and partially due to how blissful she is, having had the both of them so much, for it to all culminate in this moment. She can only moan softly now, she’s so worn out, but she loves every second of it, her pleasure greater than it’s been the whole night, and the absolute perfect conclusion to what has been a perfect evening for the both of them- or, all three of them?

Whatever the case, they both fuck her together, careful and mindful of how much they are stretching her, neither doing anything to push her to far or to hurt her. Always, they are careful and make sure that she can handle what they give her, and that she has a chance to adjust to every movement that they make. They’re both just as into this as she is, and it isn’t long before they can feel their own pleasure mounting, pushing them closer and closer, until they’re there, and a double shot of alien seed is all it takes to push her over the edge one last time, moaning out his name as both boys take time to catch their breath, leaving her to relax in her afterglow.

It isn’t long before she falls asleep, and once they both realize that she is out, they decide to join her in sleep, neither bothering to pull out of her.

~X~

Within a few days, Taruto has returned to being only one person, though Pudding got plenty of use out of his clone while she had the chance. When he comes home one day, however, he is met with a surprise in the form of two of his girlfriends waiting for him.

In unison, they speak, saying, “We had so much fun with two Tarutos that we decided to give you a fun surprise as well! So we decided to talk to Pai and see if we could return the favor! So, now you’ve got two of us to play with!”

Taruto is so excited that he can hardly speak and, as it turns out, they don’t really give him much opportunity to, as each Pudding grabs him by each arm, and drags him off to the bedroom.


End file.
